Medals
de:Auszeichnungen Medals Based upon Allied Notes earned, Allegiance, and Medals earned, you will be able to purchase various items. Experience and Allied Notes Required Table Since we have all been trying to deduce what the magic number is to rank up, this table has been created to track everybody's progress. Especially if you are keeping track of your XP and AN prior to ranking up. So here's how it works: 1. When you finally are awarded the next medal, put your XP and AN into the appropriate table. For example, say it took me 1500 xp and 1000 AN to get the Bronze Star. Under Bronze Star, I would change the values to 1500 and 1000. 2. If you get the next medal, and your value for either XP or AN (or both) are lower than what is listed, change it to reflect that. If they are higher, don't change it. We are trying to find the "lowest" value here. 3. If you are keeping track of your accrued values, try to keep separate totals for xp and AN gained from battles and quests. This may just factor into the formula to go up a rank. 4. If you have not yet gone up a rank, but would like to post your numbers, put them in parentheses (). This way, we know those are numbers that aren't set. 5. Once you have a number that allows you to rank up, put them in bold so we can easily tell them from the rest of the values. (bold = ' on either side of the value) 6. If there are any problems with this table,contact an administrator or Stenir (who came up with this idea). Obviously, contact the admins first, and they can help you out. 7. '''You do not need to do Campaign Ops in order to rank up.' Note: Spending Allied Notes will decrease the amount accrued for evaluation. |Brass Ribbon of Service |Allied Ribbon of Bravery |Allied Ribbon of Glory |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Star' |Bronze Star |Sterling Star |Mythril Star |Golden Star |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Emblem' |Copper Emblem of Service |Iron Emblem of Service |Steelknight Emblem |Holyknight Emblem |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Wings' |Brass Wings of Service |Mythril Wings of Service |Wings of Integrity |Wings of Honor |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Medal' |Starlight Medal |Moonlight Medal |Dawnlight Medal |Medal Of Altana |} Please post all other theories, discussions and findings on the Discussions page. fr:Décorations category:Campaign Quests that need to be complete to keep certain medals Note: when receiving an evaluation you may keep certain medals regardless of your performance in campaign. Check the chart below. {| border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="1" align="center" |- bgcolor="#ceffc7" align="center" !Medal !San d'Oria Quest !Bastok Quest !Windurst Quest |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Brass Ribbon of Service ∮∮' |Gifts of the Griffon |Better Part of Valor |The Tigress Stirs |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Allied Ribbon of Glory ∮∮∮∮' |Claws of the Griffon |Fires of Discontent |The Tigress Strikes |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Sterling Star ∮∮' |Boy and the Beast |Light in the Darkness |Knot Quite There |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Golden Star ∮∮∮∮' |Wrath of the Griffon |Burden of Suspicion |A Manifest Problem |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Iron Emblem of Service ∮∮' |Perils of the Griffon |Storm on the Horizon |When One Man Is Not Enough |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Holyknight Emblem ∮∮∮∮' |In a Haze of Glory |Fire in the Hole |A Feast for Gnats |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Mythril Wings of Service ∮∮' |The Price of Valor |Quelling the Storm |The Long March North |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Wings of Honor ∮∮∮∮' |Bonds That Never Die |Honor Under Fire |The Forbidden Path |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Starlight Medal ∮' |Songbirds in a Snowstorm |Beneath the Mask |Sins of the Mothers |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Moonlight Medal ∮∮' |Blood of Heroes |What Price Loyalty |Howl from the Heavens |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Dawnlight Medal ∮∮∮' |Chasing Shadows |The Truth Lies Hid |Manifest Destiny |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" align="center" |'Medal of Altana ∮∮∮∮' |Face of the Future |Bonds of Mythril |At Journey's End